Memories Don't Always Last Forever
by Lunaofthenight
Summary: What if Bella go changed into a vampire and she remembered everything but Edward. Would she fall in love with someone else or fall in love with Edward all over again?
1. Chapter 1

Remembering Edward

Chapter 1

The change

Bella's Prospective

All the pain stopped at that moment. I opened my eyes to see that I am in the Cullen's house. I sat up to look around and found some stranger sitting right next to me, holding my hand, and had on a worried expression on his face. Behind him I could see Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme. I looked at Alice with a confused look wondering who the guy was that is holding my hand.

"Bella?" asked the stranger.

I looked at him wondering who he is and how he knows my name.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine….Alice may I speak to you alone for a minute?" I replied.

They all left the room except for Alice. Before they left though, the guy gave me a worried, confused look. I waited for Alice to start explaining and when she didn't I spoke up.

"Alice…….um I have a few questions for you. 1. Was that it? Am I a…a vampire? 2. How do I look?" I started laughing after that one and Alice not surprisingly joined in. "And 3. Who the heck was that guy holding my hand" I screamed at her. Alice's smile disappeared and it was replaced with a worried look.

"Bella, you mean you don't remember him? Edward the love of your life. Do you not remember him at all? How he looks, his name, anything?" Alice jumbled together.

"Um, not really. So his name is Edward, that's kind of an old fashion name. How did I and when did I meet him?"

"You don't remember anything!" Alice screamed. She was going to say more but then Edward screamed then broke down the door and ran towards me.

"Bella, Bella are you okay? Does your head hurt? Anything? Carlisle what the heck is wrong with her? Alice why didn't see this happening!?" Edward screamed. After screaming he turned his attention back to me.

"Edward, just calm down," Carlisle said. "None of us could have known this was going to happen, not even Alice could have known."

"Carlisle how can she remember Alice and not me?"

"Well, I don't know. I've heard of vampires remembering everything or of their human life. This is new but I think the best thing for us to do now is to see what she remembers, then go from there."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Remembrance

Bella's Pov

"Bella we're going to find out what you remember now okay?" Carlisle said.

"Sure, why not? I'm curious to see what I forgot and what I remember now anyway." I replied.

"Okay then. Let's start with the names of the 'people' in this room."

"Fine." I pointed to them when I said their name. "Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle." I pointed to Edward. "You're Edward right?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"Yeah that's right," Edward mumbled.

"Very good Bella." Carlisle said like I'm dumb. "Now do you know what your mom's, step dad's and dad's name."

"Yes I do: Renee, Phil, and Charlie. Any other questions you want to ask me?"

"Of course there are."

Carlisle asked me more question after question and I answered them all. The he came to his last question.

"My last question Bella," Carlisle said, "How did you meet Alice?"

A/N: I wrote that question only because the answer is through Edward and well she doesn't quite remember him.

I thought long and hard until I noticed that I didn't know. It feels like I'm missing apart of my life; apart of me. "Carlisle, I have to say that I honestly don't know. But I know that I want to know why I can't remember that or even…..Edward for that matter."

"I…..I don't know why yet, but I promise I'll find out." Carlisle said.

Edward's Pov

I walked out of the room after Carlisle finished asking Bella questions. I ran up to my room and sat on the bed, the one I got for Bella. I just sat there wondering what could've gone wrong. Why Bella remembers everything but me. I want to cry but I can't. What am I suppose to do? Then it hit me. Maybe if I wrote how I felt and she knew about when I first met her into a song may be she will remember me. I ran down to the piano and started playing. I thought of when I first met her and how I felt about her then started singing.

"_We're both looking for something  
We've been afraid to find  
It's easier to be broken  
It's easier to hide"_

Bella then walked in and I kept on playing.

_"Looking at you, holding my breath  
For once in my life I'm scared to death  
I'm taking a chance letting you inside_

I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the scar, under my skin  
Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
Where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time

The world that I see inside you  
Waiting to come to life  
Waking me up to dreaming  
Reality in your eyes

Looking at you, holding my breath  
For once in my life I'm scared to death  
I'm taking a chance letting you inside

I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the scar, under my skin  
Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
Where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time

We're crashing  
Into the unknown  
We're lost in this  
But it feels like home

I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the scar that's under my skin  
Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
Where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
Like being in love to feel for the first time

Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
Like being in love to feel for the first time"

I stopped playing and turned to look at Bella. She was sitting on the couch looking, with wonder, at me.

"That is beautiful. Did you write that?"

"Yes I did, just now. Do you remember anything about me now? Did the song help you at all?"

"I'm sorry but I still don't remember you at all. The song is beautiful but it that's not the reason I came down here. Carlisle said to tell you that we are going to Tanya's"

A/N: Sorry that my chapters have been so short. I going to write longer chapters so don't worry about it. I just want to thank Angela right now for giving me the idea of putting first time in my story (f.y.i. First Time is the song I put in my story and it is by lifehouse. I ♥ lifehouse and that song). So what do you think so far? Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At Tanya's house

Bella's pov.

It didn't take long to get to Tanya's house. When we got there the whole family was outside waiting for us. Carlisle went up to the vampire in the middle.

"Hello Tanya. Thank you for letting us stay with you." Carlisle said.

"It's no problem at all Carlisle. But I must warn you though there are a few changes since you last came. Like for instance Josh here," Tanya pointed to some guy standing next to her, "has come to live with us." Tanya said.

Carlisle looked over to Josh. "Well it's nice to meet you, Josh; I'm Carlisle." Then he introduced the rest of us. "And for all of you, who don't know," he then pointed to me, "this is Bella Swan."

"Hello Bella. I'm Tanya. You'll be rooming with Alice and Rosalie, if you don't mind."

Tanya showed me my room. It's big and had a couple of couches, a full length mirror, a walk-in-closet (fully stocked), and white walls. I noticed the window, walked over to it, and opened the blinds. ' Oh My Gosh' I thought.' The view is amazing. I felt two arms go around my waist. It was Edward.

"I hate not remembering." I sighed.

"I know me too." We stood there looking out the window for a while until someone knocked on the door. It was Josh.

"Come in." I yelled.

"The girls all went shopping and most of the guys went out hunting." He stated. I looked at Edward and noticed his eyes were black.

"Edward go hunting."

"No."

"Please Edward you need to. I'll be fine." He sighed in defeat and walked out the door. That was the first time I noticed Josh. He had long shaggy hair and green eyes. His body was toned and he wore ripped Abercrombie jeans and a white shirt you could see his muscles though. To sum it all up he is HOT! What struck me as odd were his eyes. 'Green eyes? Vampires don't have green eyes.'

"Why are your eyes green?" I asked.

"I control an element." He said simply. "Hey you wanna go for a walk?" his voice rang. His voice was music to my ears.

"Sure." I replied, that's when I noticed I had fallen for Josh.

We walked into the nearby woods. I noticed that I didn't know much about him.

"What element do you control?" I asked, trying to know more about him.

"I control fire." Josh stated. "What about you? What can you do?"

"I don't remember how I got changed, let alone my power yet." The look in his eyes told me he wanted to know more.

"Would you like to sit down and talk?" he asked.

"Where?" I asked.

"Give me a second." He walked over to a huge oak tree and pushed it down, with one hand, for us to sit on.

When it only took Josh one push I thought, 'Dang that boy is meagerly hot and strong.' He called me over to sit by him. When I sat down he took my hand and started rubbing it.

"You were saying," Josh said.

"There's not much to say other than I don't remember a part of my life since I got changed. Let me tell you it's not fun."

"I don't think it would be fun. In fact I think it would be unflexcellent."

"Umm.….Sure. What does unflexcellent mean anyway?"

"Oh sorry, it's one of my many made-up words. It means supper uncool. I might as well tell you all of them now so you don't get confused. Flexcellent means supper cool, fool means cool, unfool means uncool, and fawsome means flippin' amazing. So when I said that is unflexcellent I meant that is supper uncool."

"Oh well then its very unflexcellent. So how did you find out about your…. Fool power?"

"It was about a year since I got changed, I was talking to my old best friend and we got into this huge fight about who knows what. I got really mad and all of a sudden he caught on fire." Josh sighed. "I'm lucky he is fine, though I doubt I'll see him again."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay I'm better now I know how to control it now."

"That's good to know." I would've said more but I was interrupted by Josh kissing me. And man he's a good kisser.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Perfect

Bella's pov.

We got back to Tanya's to find that the girls were already back from shopping.

"I'll let you have the rest of the night to yourself. You know hang-out with the girls or something. Tomorrow though you and I will go on one little hunting trip of our own." Josh said.

Josh left me for the night. I walked through the front door almost attacked by Alice.

"Bella we need to talk." Alice said.

I noticed that the room is already empty before I answered. "Go ahead talk to me Alice." I said walking towards the couch and taking a seat.

"You made out with Josh instead of going on a shopping trip with me!"

I know that Alice can see the future and all, but it still shocked me that she knew. "So what if I did?"

"Hello…….Edward remember."

"No I don't Alice! I don't remember a thing about him! Why don't you try remembering once in a while!" I turned and ran up to my room leaving it as that.

I walked up to my window, looking out of the window to the sunset behind the woods. It made me calm down to the point that I remembered that I share this room with Alice and Rosalie. 'Man there is no way to escape in this place.' I thought. I looked back out the window not realizing that I looked away. Then it hit me, go through the window, run off towards the sunset for the night. With one thought, my mind was settled. I opened the window and climbed out. I hit the ground quicker than I thought I would. I turned towards the sunset and set off.

I ran as fast as I could go until I hit the ocean's tide. I found a log already on the ground to sit on. I sat down and admired the sunset, now behind the water. The colors of the sun are reflecting onto the water. 'It's a really romantic place' I thought.

I realized that Alice must already know where I am and right now she's coming to get me. I knew I was right but I'll let them her come to me. A few minutes later I realized I was no longer alone.

"Bella?" it wasn't Alice it was Josh. "Bella, what are you doing out here?" he came over and sat by me taking my hand, concerned.

"I could ask you the same question." I pointed out.

"Well Alice thought I am the only one who could get you to come back."

"I was always going to come back. I just needed to be alone, to think."

"Oh….do you want me to go then? 'Cause if you do I'll leave."

I laughed at Josh since he felt like he had to ask. "You can stay, Josh." I turned back to the sunset but now cuddling up with Josh.

"This day is…."

"Flexcellent, fawsome?" I guessed.

"No it's perfect."


End file.
